fan_power_rangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Fang
"Not so tough now are you?" - Blue Fang to the Rangers after defeat "It's... All or nothing!" - Blue Fang's final words before death Character History In Wild Knights The Blue Fang: Blue Fang returns as Morale's greatest bounty hunter, and is introduced to his new allies, Domitraitor, Headron and Lady Bugsphere. He later goes with Domitraitor to cause havoc. He does heavy damage to the Wild Knight rangers, and afterwards was enlarged with Domitraitor to destroy the city. He fights mercilessly, and does heavy damage to the megazords. Domitraitor retreats, only for Blue Fang to have to follow, as Mavro interferes with their plan to destroy the rangers. Blue Fang returns, and promises to Domitraitor to be a fierce warrior in Morale's absence, and is promoted to a general after being proved not to be an ordinary monster. The Armada Strikes Back: Blue Fang goes with Domitraitor, Headron, Lady Bugsphere, and some Bazons to be greeted by Majorus, Mavro's long lost brother, and his guardian, Redacore. Majorus ensures it's time for him to take control of the situation. Domitraitor disagrees, and he and his allies become aggressive. Redacore attacks Domitraitor, and does heavy damage with one slash, and destroys the Bazons. Headron and Lady Bugsphere are also easily defeated. He proves to be more of a challenge, but Majorus pushes Blue Fang to the ground. Domitraitor leads his allies back to the base, only for them to see X-Borgs have destroyed it. Headron and his allies go on the run while millions of X-Borgs hunt them. Blue Fang is later seen trying to contact Morale, but is left with no answer from him. The End of the Universe: Blue Fang battles the Wild Knight rangers (beside Tommy), and is close to winning. He is destroyed by Katherine before he could blow up the injured rangers. He is grown to full size by Morale's super beam, beside two Skullgators. The Skullgators are destroyed, and Blue Fang is heavily damaged. He is destroyed by the last of the Rangers' megazord power, and his last words were "I should've stopped hunting after destroying the Beta-5 Galaxy!" In Shogun Force Blue Fang and Flowerchronos: He didn't appear until the last villain scene. He warned Empirus and his servants that a bounty hunter by the named of "Flowerchronos" will return to Earth soon after "a long time". Empirus ensures him it'll be taken care of by him and his servants. To which Blue Fang whispers to himself: "There's only one bounty hunter in the galaxy... And that's me!" The Lion Network Lives: Blue Fang makes it to believe that Galvanax revived him, but he personally revives him, Ripcon, Tynamon, and Spikor to do his dirty work. He fought the rangers aside them, and later slipped out, knowing they'd all be destroyed in the end. How Blue Fang himself was revived is never revealed. He knows that Flowerchronos will be on Earth soon, and goes into temporary hiding. Rise of Flowerchronos: Blue Fang is seen hiding as the rangers fight Flowerchronos and four more revived servants, only more powerful, them being: Vrak, Majorus, Butterdie, and Xandred. Blue Fang watches as the Wild Knight rangers and Shogun Rangers fight him, with the other villains fighting the other rangers individually. They were all destroyed together, except Flowerchronos. In shock, he almost goes to confront him, but Empirus appears and takes Flowerchronos away. He walks off, and later contacts Empirus that he's going to his ship off the Earth until he can take care of the rangers. Empirus agrees, and the episode ends. Back So Soon?: After Flowerchronos' death, Empirus lets him know that he is destroyed. Only heard as a voice, he responds to him that he will be back on Earth soon, and is not seen for the rest of the season. Master of the Darkness: He was never destroyed on screen, which lead viewers to believe he'd appear in Train Storm. However, this is false. It was revealed in the following season, Masked Roamers, in episode 8, that Blue Fang is still alive. Masked Roamers Fight of the Rain: While he does not appear, Shadowmere reveals that Blue Fang is alive, and out in space somewhere. Blue Fang's Wish: Blue Fang looks for a sacred power called the Blue Wishing Well to wish the Morphin Grid to cease to exist. He is fought by the Mask Roamers and they failed. The Final Fang: The Wild Knight rangers fight aside the Masked Roamers rangers, both teams fight aside them and defeat Blue Fang once and for all. Blue Fang's ship self destructs and enlarges him that way. They use their three megazords to kill Blue Fang, and is gone forever. The Blue Wishing Well was used by the rangers to ensure it ceases to exist. Game Players He was not in hold of any game players, but rather hunted down, captured and brought to Morale the following monsters: Craftblade Tikiclown Vikor Blossom Ripjaw Questionator Loudhouse Picksaw Prisonator Ratacat Kingy Chefyron Spitshot Personality He is a fierce and brutal fighter, who hunts only for his master, Morale. He treats game players as if they are useless, and has hardly any respect for Domitraitor, Headron, Lady Bugsphere or Spikor, unless Morale were to tell him otherwise. He is relentless and enjoys others' pain, as well as his own. He especially enjoys challenging opponents, ones that are almost too difficult for him to defeat. He is ruthless, as he destroys Bazons for getting in his way during battle. Profile * Height: 204 cm (73.4 m: Giant) * Weight: 193 kg (694.8 t: Giant) Powers and Abilties * Memory Reading & Metamorphosis '-' '''He can read through memories from the rangers or other monsters, and copy their shape and image. * '''Regeneration - He can regenerate power, and his limbs can grow back after be dismembered. * 'Combat Skills '- His combat skills are extremely great, better than Domitraitor's in his original and legacy form. Morphs * 'Picksaw '- Was seen in his memory banks, but was not transformed into. * 'Kingy '- Was seen in his memory banks, but was not transformed into. * 'Vikor '- Was seen in his memory banks, and transformed into him in Episode 22. * 'Craftblade '- Was seen in his memory banks, and transformed into him in Episode 22. * 'Loudhouse '- Was seen in his memory banks, and transformed into him in Episode 23. * 'Tikiclown '- Was seen in his memory banks, and transformed into him in Episode 49. * 'Ripjaw '- Was seen in his memory banks, and transformed into him in Episode 49. * 'Blossom '- Was seen in his memory banks, and transformed into her in Episode 49. * 'Illusionist '- Was seen in his memory banks, and transformed into him in Episode 51 * 'Spitshot '- Was mentioned to be able to transform into her. * 'Master Xandred '- Transformed into him in Episode 80. * 'Vrak '- Transformed into him in Episode 80. * 'Emperor Butterdie '- Transformed into him in Episode 80. Arsenal * 'Spaceship Mofux '- Blue Fang possesses a large spaceship to travel from planet to planet. * 'Bariblade '- Blue Fang wields a large Anchor-shaped blade for combat and create energy sparks and can release energy slashes or thunder. * 'Sickle '- Blue Fang's left hand is a sickle-shaped hook which can be used for both offense and defense. Power and Abilities * He can read any being's memories by touching their head, and manifest the character (even the dead and the touched being) inside their memories into reality. * 'Regeneration '- He can regenerate his limbs and his life force. Notes * His spaceship is slightly different than his counterparts, Bangray. * He is more of a general than a boss, while his counterpart is a boss. * There is no known monster that he didn't capture for Morale, Domitraitor, Headron, Spikor, or Lady Bugsphere. All their monsters were captured by him personally. * He is by far the most cruel and brutal villain in Wild Knights, beside Morale and Domitraitor. * His cruelty and brutality almost had to be decreased for the show, but was not as cruel as Lord Zedd originally was before being married to Rita Repulsa. * His giant form is slightly different than his counterparts', mainly his thighs and arms with navy-type coloring. * He will appear with Galvanax, Tynamon, Ripcon (in ultimate form) and Spikor. Appearances Wild Knights 22. The Blue Fang 23. The Armada Strikes Back 24. Skatana and Noah 25. Born Enemy 49. Sledge Surrenders 50. Creator of Evil 51. Hail the Creator 64. Rise of the Emperor 72. The Ultimate Battle Begins 74. Intermediate Shot 75. The Timehole 76. The Takeover 77. Extinction of Humanity 78. Ultimate Showdown 79. Destruction of Earth 80. The End of the Universe (death) Shogun Force 16. Blue Fang and Flowerchronos (return) 17. The Lion Network Lives 21. Rise of Flowerchronos (escape) 23. Back So Soon? (voice only) Masked Roamers 8. Fight of the Rain (mentioned only) 48. Blue Fang's Wish 49. The Final Fang (final death)Category:Villains Category:Generals Category:Monsters Category:Lion Network Category:Mystery Aspects